1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope for simultaneous magnified observation of an object by two persons.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional microscope for surgical operation is provided, behind an objective lens, with a pair of magnifying (zooming) optical systems positioned at right and at left, and a pair of imaging optical systems positioned likewise at right and at left, and the operator observes a magnified image of the diseased part of the patient through these optical systems.
In the surgical operation utilizing such microscope, the operator is usually assisted by an assistant, who also needs to always observe the diseased part which the operator is observing and to effect recording of the diseased part for example by photographing.
For this reason, the conventional surgical microscope of this kind is provided, for example between the magnifying optical systems and the imaging optical systems, with a pair of light beam splitting optical systems positioned at right and at left, thereby securing the light beams to be delivered to the eyes of the operator, while a light beam split by a light beam splitting optical system, for example at the left, is used for observation by the assistant and a light beam split by the other light beam splitting optical system, for example at the right, is used for recording.
However such conventional technology is associated with a drawback in that the assistant, receiving the light beam only from either one of the magnifying optical systems, is incapable of stereoscopic observation.
Also depending upon the nature of the surgical operation, it is desirable to alter the positional relationship of the operator and the assistant in various manner. The conventional technology is very inconvenient in this respect, because the imaging position for the operator and that for the assistant are mutually fixed, so that the position of the assistant relative .to that of the operator has to be fixed in the surgical operation utilizing simultaneous observation of the diseased part by the operator and by the assistant.